The present invention relates to a switch arranged for being mounted on a circuit board (printed circuit board) and a device for actuating such switch, according to the preamble of claim 1.
In the case of a known tumbler switch of this type, which has been described by DE-PS 28 02 133, the mounting parts which support counter-contact elements located in the area of movement of the wiper and simultaneously also the wiper, are mounted directly on a first surface of the circuit board and provided with extensions which are soldered to conducting paths present on the bottom face of the circuit board, on the one hand for fixing the mounting parts mechanically and on the other hand for ensuring the electric connection to such conducting paths. This arrangement makes it possible to build up a tumbler switch with biassing spring from a small number of parts, the circuit board serving simultaneously as sort of a housing, in any case as support, for the switch structure. However, it is a problem of this arrangement that means must be provided which make it possible to actuate the switching movement of the wiper from the outside in a suitable manner. One has provided to this end a separate actuating element, which is supported on the circuit board separate from the mounting parts and which, being itself pivotallY mounted, is capable of changing the position of the biassing spring which is connected to its other end, in such a manner relative to the pivot point of the wiper that different above dead center positions of the wiper and, consequently, engagement of different counter-contact elements is rendered possible, depending on the position of the external actuating element. Certain problems are connected, hoWever, with the transmission of the external switching forces to the actuating element Which then reverses the Wiper via the biassing spring; given the fact that the circuit board is a flat body, external switching forces will normally act upon the actuating elements in a direction parallel to such body, and there will always be a risk that the actuating element mounted on the circuit board may be dislodged from its position or tilted in some other manner.
Now, it is the object of the present invention to provide a switch of particularly simple design in the form of an ON/OFF switch or a double-throw switch, which is likewise mounted directly on a circuit board serving as supporting housing element and which can be actuated without any problem by means of a simple, separately mounted rod so that the whole switch can be accommodated within very confined space.